Various storage access systems have been developed that include an ability to sense data previously stored on a storage medium. Such storage access systems generally include circuitry and/or software used to process a sensed signal from a storage medium, and to process the sensed data in an attempt to recover an originally written data set. In some cases, the sensed data exhibits a low signal to noise ratio making recovery of the originally written data set difficult. As the recording density becomes greater, recording track width becomes narrower which in turn reduces the aforementioned signal to noise ratio. To enhance signal to noise ratio, multiple readers with different offsets have been adopted in a given recording system. Data from these multiple readers may be processed using multi-dimensional signal processing. However, controlling multi-dimensional signal processing may be complex.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.